Harry Potter and the New Comer
by Degree-Oblisk
Summary: (R for later chapters) Based on 6th year. OOTP spoilers. There is a new student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they are not a first year. Who could this mysterious person be. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Owl  
  
It was all happening in slow motion all over again. The red sparks flew out of Bellatrix's wand and gracefully spread shock waves through out the air. They narrowly missed him. It was silent. He spoke but no words came out. Harry knew that Sirius had said something when it had actually happened. Another red blast came echoing out of her wand. It went slowly but then smashed itself right into his chest. He fell over right into the archway from which he would never return. Then Harry heard himself scream which woke him up.  
"SIRIUS!"  
Harry had also woken his owl up, Hedwig, who was hooting madly in the corner of his room. He was dripping with sweat and his scar was burning with pain as it had when Voldemort had showed up on that night he had been dreaming about. "Why do I have to dream it over and over? Just like I had to do with Cedric...Why me?" droned in his head over and over again. Harry walked over to his window. He took out a chocolate frog from in his drawer. He chomped off the head of the frog and looked over to his clock. It was three in the morning. Two weeks 'til school, he thought. And tomorrow, wait a minute - he thought - today, Ron and the twins were coming to pick him up so he could spend the rest of the summer at The Burrow. At least he wouldn't have to spend any more time with the Dursleys until next summer - and who knows what would happen before then.  
Harry went over to his owl and petted her. "I'm sorry, Hedwig. I didn't mean to wake you up too." She hooted appreciatively. Hedwig nipped Harry's finger lovingly. "Thanks," he whispered. Harry walked back over to his bed and sat down. His thoughts drifted to Cho and he wondered what she was doing right now. Harry laughed at himself. She's probably sleeping, he told himself. Harry laid back down and drifted to sleep.  
  
When Harry woke back up it was seven and he decided it was useless to try and go back to sleep, so he got dressed and walked down the stairs. The Dursleys were already awake and sitting at the table. They had been considerably nicer to Harry since the warning at the train station from Mad- Eye. Mr. Dursley gave a fake cough and said, "Good morning." "You too," said Harry dryly. It had gone on like this from the first day of vacation, a routine that Harry found quite annoying. Uncle Vernon would greet Harry with, "Good morning" and "Good night," and Harry would always reply, "You too." If there was even the slightest tone of anger, disappointment, or resentment in Harry's voice (which was most of the time) Uncle Vernon would ask if everything was O.K. and Harry would always respond with, "Mmm-hmmm". Harry found himself seated at the table with a small bowl of cereal in front of him. Dudley had a half of a grapefruit in front of him and was eyeing Harry's cereal. Harry ate it fast so Dudley wouldn't get any ideas. Dudley was still on his diet but due to Uncle Vernon's unruliness, Aunt Petunia had not made everyone else stick to the diet. "Those, eh... friends of yours still coming?" asked Uncle Vernon. "As far as I know," Harry replied. "They're not coming the same way they did last time are they?" Uncle Vernon prodded. "I, uh, don't know." Harry had to suppress a laugh. The last time a Weasly stepped foot into number four, Privet Drive, half of the living room was blown up and Dudley had wound up with a three-foot tongue. "When are they coming again?" "Ten o'clock." Mr. Dursley grunted to show that he had heard. Harry finished his cereal and retreated back upstairs to his room. He started to pack all of his books into his trunk. He came across a pile of newspapers, named The Daily Profit, which is the wizarding world's newspaper. All of last year the newspaper had badgered Harry and called him a lying psychopath due the curse that he survived as a baby. Harry looked over to his clock and saw that it was eight. Good Harry thought only two more hours. Harry caught a small owl outside of his window. He opened his window and the tennis ball-like owl came zooming into his room. It landed on Harry's bed and Harry realized that it was Pig, Ron's owl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving Privet Drive  
  
Harry slowly walked to his bed afraid of what the owl would say. "What if Ron can't come," Harry asked himself, "I'll have to stay here until the end of the break." Harry unwrapped the parchment around Pig's foot slowly. He saw written on it TO: Harry Potter in Ron's untidy handwriting. Harry unrolled the paper and saw also in Ron's handwriting:  
  
Harry,  
Be there earlier than we thought. Going to be there around nine instead. Hope the Muggles don't mind. Make sure your packed because we don't really want to stay that long.  
See you soon,  
Ron PS: We have a car just in case you were wondering how we were getting you.  
  
Harry sighed with relief as he read the note twice to make sure it had said what he thought it said. He folded it and put it with all the other letters that he had gotten since his first week of Hogwarts. Harry sent Pig back to Ron with a scribbled OK. He folded all of his clothes and placed them in his trunk. He looked around his room to make sure that everything had been packed. When he was done it was eight thirty so he brought his trunk downstairs and put it next to the door. "What in god's name are you doing boy," Mr. Dursley shouted from in the living room, "sounds like your shooting cannons off." "I'm bringing down my trunk Uncle Vernon," Harry responded, "Oh and they are coming by car an hour early." Mr. Dursley grunted to show that he had heard Harry. Harry went back upstairs to get Hedwig and placed her on his trunk. Harry went into the living room and sat down on a chair. He waited for the sound of any car. A few passed but did not stop. It was now a quarter 'til nine and Harry was getting more anxious. You could cut the tension with a knife Harry thought. Dudley had one hand clamped on his ass and the other holding his mouth shut. Dudley felt a glimpse passing of pity for Dudley. He had very bad experiences with wizards. When Harry first found out, he was a wizard Dudley had a tail of a pig grown out of his backside. Three years ago Dudley ended up with a yard-long tongue. And last year he almost got a Demetor's Kiss. Harry shuddered just thinking about it. If a Dementor got close enough to kiss you it would suck the soul from your mouth leaving you a lifeless shell of a being. After thinking for a while Harry heard a horn sound from outside. Harry leaped up from the chair he was in and practically ran to the window. A car was pulling into the drive and Harry saw three red-haired people in the car. The car was a red convertible. By the looks of it, they had just bought it. The Dursleys were goggling at the car as if it was the first one they had ever seen. Fred, George, and Ron stepped out of the car. Ron looked almost the exact same except he was about a quarter of a foot taller but Fred and George were looking very high-class. They were both wearing very nice suits and dress shoes that Harry suspected to be dragon hide. Harry grabbed his trunk and started to pull it out to the car. Mr. Dursley started to help Harry by getting Hedwig but she just started to hoot madly like she had done early that morning. Harry dashed back up to get Hedwig and she immediately stopped hooting but seemed to throw a look of disgust towards the Dursleys. Harry though for a moment he had imagined it but Dudley started to back away into the house as if Hedwig was going to break open the cage and start to attack him. Harry loaded the car and started to get in when Mr. Dursley shouted, "Have a good year at your school then." Harry had to do a double take before he realized that his Uncle had mentioned his school. Harry was forbidden to mention it ever sense he had received his letter before his first year. "OK...bye then," Harry replied shocked. Fred started to pull off when Ron asked, "Doin' all right Harry." "Actually not that bad," Harry said. "Well its quit a while to get to The Burrow from here so we're goin' to take a um... short-cut," Fred said from the front seat. "What kind of short-cut," Harry asked anxiously. "You'll see," George answered for his twin. Harry felt a little worried and a little excited. The last time the twins, Ron and himself had taken a "short-cut" they flew over about half of England itself... 


End file.
